


Xantofilia

by Ney_Rivero



Series: Escritos Autoindulgentes [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Agrego más a medida que continúo, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Apenas, Atención excesiva a los colores, Drabble Collection, F/M, M/M, Mother-Son Relationship, Pero está ahí, R27 - Freeform, Son algo importante en este mundo, Tsunayoshi merece todos lo abrazos del mundo
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23291470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ney_Rivero/pseuds/Ney_Rivero
Summary: La primera vez que un color aparte del de su madre (o de su padre) queda en su cuerpo, Tsunayoshi siente que podría llorar. Pequeños drabbles. Implica All27 pero es R27.
Relationships: Reborn/Sawada Tsunayoshi, Sawada Iemitsu/Sawada Nana, Sawada Tsunayoshi & Everyone, Sawada Tsunayoshi & Varia, Sawada Tsunayoshi & Vongola Tenth Generation Guardians
Series: Escritos Autoindulgentes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1675021
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38





	1. I - Nana

**Author's Note:**

> Esto es algo muy pero muy autoindulgente, solo... conejitos de trama muy feroces atacaron, traté de luchar, mi derrota fue humillante.
> 
> Xantofilia: Fascinación por el color amarillo.

Tsunayoshi no era ajeno a los colores, nadie era ajeno a los colores, están en sus vidas desde el primer toque de las personas que te quieren. Su primer color lo ve en una foto de su nacimiento, su madre ( _y ese hombre que se hace llamar su padre)_ sonríen a un bebé parecido a una pasa, sus mejillas ( _casi todo el cuerpo en realidad_ ) llenas de índigo y naranja. La foto siempre lo hace sonreír, aunque se llena de vergüenza cada vez que mira la gigantografía, rodeada de fotos suyas mientras crece, en la sala de estar.

Su piel siempre está llena de color, ya sea por el toque de su madre o por moretones. Tsunayoshi ama el color de su madre, ese cálido índigo que al florecer en su piel trae el sentimiento de amor materno, pero a veces desearía que no fuera su único color.

Hay un sentimiento de soledad en su ser cada vez que ve a los amigos abrazarse, darse palmadas, a las grandes familias llenos de colores de todo el arcoíris. También hay envidia pero cada vez que surge Tsunayoshi la empuja al fondo de su mente, él tiene a su madre, hay muchas personas en el mundo que no pueden decir eso. Funciona, la mayoría de las veces.

Simplemente… hay un deseo en su pecho de más y un eco de que _debería_ haber más.


	2. II: Takeshi

El primer toque de Takeshi no es algo anticipado por ninguno de los dos, acaban de empezar la secundaria y Tsunayoshi esperaba tener un nuevo comienzo pero su reputación como Dame-Tsuna lo precedía. Es un gesto casual, una palmada en el hombro en agradecimiento por quedarse ayudando al Club de Béisbol. No estaban preparados para que la mano de Takeshi saliera de un brillante naranja lleno de _soledad y por favor quédate_.

Inmediatamente Tsunayoshi revisó su hombro y allí, en forma de mano, había una mancha azul profundo de océano llena de _soledad y te entiendo_.

Nunca hablaron realmente de eso pero se hicieron más cercanos, solo un poco.

Y en las tardes donde el vacío en el pecho de Tsunayoshi es más grande Takeshi de alguna forma lo encuentra, se sienta a su lado y deja posar su brazo sobre su hombro. Es… agradable, de una forma diferente al toque de su madre y calma algo del deseo de más.

( _Si Tsunayoshi o Takeshi tuvieran algún entrenamiento en Llamas de Última Voluntad reconocerían el comienzo de un vínculo Lluvia-Cielo._ )

Y luego Reborn llegó con sus historias de mafia, sucesión y herederos y convirtió su tranquila ( _monótona_ ) vida en un caos.

¿Te cuento un secreto? Tsunayoshi no lo querría de otra manera.


	3. III - Hayato

Hayato es un torbellino de emociones ( _principalmente enojo si somos honestos_ ), esto, Tsunayoshi lo supo desde el momento en que lo vio por primera vez, la mesa tumbada por una patada lo delató, por si te lo preguntas. La vida de Tsunayoshi ya había sido puesta patas arriba por Reborn y la llegada de Hayato se añadió al caos que parecía seguir al hitman donde quiera que fuese.

Su toque es iniciado por Tsunayoshi, para sorpresa eterna de Reborn, sus manos son una mancha de rojo, violeta, azul, amarillo y verde, una mezcla de _soledad_ _y_ _furia consumidora_. Los lugares donde agarró a Hayato para salvarlo de su propio ataque son de un naranja floreciente lleno de _aún estoy solo y bienvenido_.

Hayato lloró a lágrima viva, Tsunayoshi también, ahora que lo recuerda.

Ya no estaban solos y nunca volverían a estarlo si Tsunayoshi se sale con la suya.

Sus toques después de eso siempre dicen _hogar y familia_ , y, realmente, Tsunayoshi no podía pedir más ( _Reborn estuvo **cortésmente** en desacuerdo_).

Claro, está el problema de Vongola con toda la locura que trae consigo, pero con Hayato a su lado derecho y Takeshi al izquierdo Tsunayoshi siente que puede enfrentar al mundo.

Bueno, no, pero algo muy parecido a eso.

Es un buen sentimiento.


	4. IV - Lambo

Lambo es ruidoso, es la primera impresión que todo el mundo tiene de él y Tsunayoshi no es la excepción. Sus manos son verde brillante mientras que casi toda la piel de Lambo es de naranja gracias a sus repetidos intentos de escapar de la hora del baño. El verde casi grita _vitalidad, mírenme, un susurro de “no me dejen solo”_. Naranja late en urgencia de _ven, te miro, nunca más solo_.

Lambo llora, ruidoso como todo en él, se ahoga con enormes sollozos mientras Tsunayoshi lo abraza gentilmente, como su madre lo hacía cuando tenía esa edad. Reborn los mira con esos ojos que nunca dicen lo que piensa y Tsunayoshi devuelve sin miedo la mirada ( _es la primera vez de muchas_ ), el hitman inclina su fedora y se retira del pasillo.

Pasa bastante tiempo antes de que Lambo pueda respirar sin que se trabe su respiración pero lo logra, hay vergüenza y horror en sus orbes, como si hubiese hecho algo mal, y algo en Tsunayoshi se rompe.

Ningún niño debería tener ese destrozo de sentimientos.

Bovino Famiglia tiene tanto que responder cuando Tsunayoshi los encuentre.

Pero, por ahora, Tsunayoshi tiene un nuevo otouto para bañar.

Hay muchos gritos de ¡Nii-san! y ¡Noooo! en el proceso.

( _Es revelador que tome mucho menos de lo normal._ )


	5. V - Bianchi

Ella es extraña, de una forma algo agradable y Tsunayoshi no sabe si odiarla por lastimar a Hayato con su mera presencia o sentir pena por ella por la misma razón.

( _El padre de esos dos deseará estar en el infierno cuando Tsunayoshi terminé con él, nadie se mete con su familia, el hecho de que el daño sucediera antes de que los conociera no es una excusa válida._ )

Bianchi siempre tiene mucho cuidado de no tocar a las personas piel con piel ( _aparte de Reborn, pero Reborn es el hitman más fuerte por una razón_ ) temiendo envenenarlas por accidente cuando sus emociones se salen de control.

En retrospectiva, esa observación es la que convence a Tsunayoshi de su buena voluntad.

En el momento en que las manos del castaño tocan sus brazos Bianchi parece que va a desmayarse, sus ojos se ven un poco empañados.

El rojo en sus dedos es _miedo, vergüenza, tanto amor por dar_.

El naranja en sus brazos tranquiliza con _afecto y estás en casa ahora cariño, descansa_.

Ella es más libre ahora, de un modo que dice a gritos que ya no es solo una asesina independiente, que tiene un hogar y no lo quitarán de ella jamás.

Tsunayoshi solo mira como la orgullosa mamá osa que es.

Reborn rueda los ojos con exasperación y esconde una sonrisa.


	6. VI - Kyoko

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Curiosidad Express: Los colores solo se quedan en tu piel si la persona afectará tu vida (ya sea de forma negativa o positiva), solo puede haber un toque por día y este desaparece exactamente 24 horas después, excepto si es tu alma gemela, caso en el que desaparece en un promedio de 28 a 36 horas.   
>  Los únicos que pueden dejar hasta 3-5 toques son los padres biológicos o aquellos que son considerados por la persona como tales.

Tsunayoshi no sabe que pensar de Kyoko, si es sincero consigo mismo. Claro, al principio le gustó mucho pero luego de que Reborn señalara que estaba desarrollando un Complejo de Edipo porque Kyoko se parece demasiado a su madre Tsunayoshi abandonó rápidamente todo sentimiento romántico hacia ella.

Su primer toque sucede sin mucha fanfarria, un día normal en el descanso entre clases, un rastro de índigo de _felicidad y cariño_ en la muñeca de Tsunayoshi y la palma de Kyoko se llena de naranja _protector y hogar_.

Se miran sorprendidos por unos segundos, luego se ríen a carcajadas por el hecho de que nunca se habían dado cuenta de que serían tan importantes en la vida del otro.

La risa atrae la atención de toda la clase pero ellos siguen sonriendo hasta que sus pulmones se quedan sin aire.

Es una risa de inocencia, una risa de amistad, una risa de entendimiento.

Reborn los observa sin entender por primera vez en mucho tiempo, como si fueran especímenes interesantes de la naturaleza.

Tsunayoshi nota su mirada, sonríe más amplio, hasta que todos sus dientes quedan al descubierto.

Kyoko acuna su mano en su pecho, un peso que nunca había notado disipándose.

“ _Esto es como se siente pertenecer”_ , pensó ella, a partes incrédula, a partes esperanzada, pero sobre todo, llena de calidez.


End file.
